1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a child safety seat, and especially relates to a child safety seat which head rest is movable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A head rest of a conventional child safety seat is usually disposed to be with a head pad thereon for a child to lie on. When the child safety seat is under a sudden impact such as a traffic accident, the child will rapidly lean forward and immediately spring backward. It causes the child harm by the impact of the head of the child to the head pad. Especially the further from the head of the child after the forward leaning to the head pad, the more the abovementioned harm. The energy of the impact to the child due to the forward and backward violent movement is almost absorbed by the child, especially by the head, which easily produces harm to the head and neck of the child.